memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Churchill/Borg Attack/Chapter Four
The Federation forces are taking massive losses against the Borg cube as the Churchill launches several volleys of photon torpedoes at the Borg cube causing damage to the cube's upper section, and takes several hits on her aft shields and port shields. On the bridge coolant is venting from the ceiling and wires are hanging down and panels are on the deck and fires are where sparks erupted from as Colonel Rivers who has a cut on the side of her face helps a crewmen up and hands him to another one to be taken to sickbay as she looks at the viewer as it fizzes in and out. Damage report Colonel Rivers says as she looks at Commander Grant. She looks at her console. Shields are down to 11% damage to decks 4-19, main power is offline, we've lost phasers but we've got torpedoes still Commander Grant says as she looks at the Colonel. Colonel Rivers looks at her. Unleash a full salvo of photons Commander Colonel River says as she looks at Commander Grant. Commander Grant inputs commands into the tactical console and presses fire button. The top section of the Churchill launches the photons and they strike their targets on the Borg cube as the hull of the cube erupts in a green fiery explosions from where the torpedoes hit their targets, then the cube fires several more volleys of torpedoes and collapses the Churchill's shields and cause massive damage to the forward section of the vessel. On the bridge the crew is hanging on for dear life as the ship takes more hits and sparks erupt from the ceiling and coolant vents from the ceiling and bulkheads. Hull breaches on decks 5, 6, 7 Colonel we've caused major damage to Borg cube they've got a breach in their forward section Ensign Richards says as she looks at her console as sparks erupt from the ceiling and the lights flicker. Colonel Rivers gets up from her chair and walks over to the viewer. Show me Colonel Rivers says as she looks at the viewer and sees the breach on the outer hull of the cube. She then turns to Commander Grant. Commander ready a salvo of quantum torpedoes and standby to fire this is the Churchill to fleet target all of your weapons on the following coordinates fire on my command Colonel Rivers says as she spoke into the com. Then Captain Taggart's voice came over the com again. Do not follow this woman's orders it won't work Captain Taggart says over the com. Then Captain Kira's voice came over the com. Captain Kira to the fleet, target all of your weapons on the following coordinates fire on my command says Typhuss over the com. Then Taggart's voice comes over the com. Don't listen to both of these officers they're risking the fleet and Earth Captain Taggart says over the com. Then Colonel Rivers speaks. Captain Taggart I outrank you in this matter so my order still stands Colonel River says as she looks at the viewer. Captain Kira agrees with Colonel Rivers. John, I served on the starship Voyager while it was lost in the Delta Quadrant and fought the Borg a number of times and a few months ago fought the Borg in a battle, I know what I am doing John stop being a jerk and do it says Typhuss over the com. And Colonel Rivers chimes in. And plus I studied the last Borg attack from 2373 and the Enterprise tried this and the cube was destroyed Colonel Rivers says as she looks at the viewer. This isn't gonna work we need to keep using the tactic we're using right now Captain Taggart says on the viewscreen. Then Commander Grant chimes in. Colonel the fleet is rallying on both sides of us along with the Intrepid and their weapons are locked onto the damaged section of the cube Commander Grant says as she looks at the console. Colonel Rivers looks at the viewer. Captain Kira you've got the floor we'll follow you in Colonel Rivers says as she looks at viewer. Then Typhuss chimes in. Captain Taggart is my friend, all right move in on the Borg cube, Kira out says Typhuss on the viewscreen as the transmission ends. You heard the man fire all weapons Colonel River says as she looks at Commander Grant. Commander Grant presses the button on the console. Torpedoes and phasers lance out from the Federation fleet hitting the vital part of the cube as secondary explosions accrue along the outer hull, then the Churchill fires off a salvo of quantum torpedoes to deliver the final blow on the cube as the hull starts erupting in explosions. On the bridge Colonel Rivers looks at Major Nelson at the conn. Major get us out of range of the explosion Colonel Rivers says as she looks over to her left at the helm officer. Major Nelson inputs commands into the conn station. Going to maximum impulse hang on this is going to be a bumpy ride Major Nelson says as she goes to work on the console. The fleet scatters as the cube explodes into a thousand pieces but caught several Federation starships in the blast wave.